fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness God Slayer Magic (BD1)
---- Darkness God Slayer Magic (闇神スレイヤー魔法, Yami kami sureiyaa mahou) is a form of Lost and Slayer Magic which utilizes the element of Darkness and grants the user the ability to slay Gods. Tojima Shisen obtained this power through the use of an ancient grimoire found deep in the restricted section of Koma Inu's massive library. Overview Darkness God slayer magic is a form of Caster, Lost, and Slayer magic that utilizes the element of Darkness to give the user the ability to slay Gods though it can be noted that while God slayer magic makes the job of killing a God a much more simple one, powerful mages have been shown to slay Gods without the use of God slayer magic. It is a magic that can be learned in several ways similar to it's slayer counterpart, Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way that one can learn this form of magic is to be taught by a God themselves which allows users who learn through this way to be granted extra powers of some sort normally manifesting itself in the form of Dual elements or other boosts to power. God slayers that learn God slayer magic through this method have come to be know as fist generation God slayers, the most versatile generation of the two currently know generations. God slayer magic can also be taught through the use of ancient grimories, allowing the magic to be studied and then applied in combat. Another way this generation of God slayers can learn this magic is through having a God slayer lacrima implanted into their bodies. God slayers who learn through this form have come to be know as second generation god slayers. Like all God Slayer magic, Darkness God slayer magic is black, though many would argue that it would have been regardless of being a God slayer magic due to the nature of the element of darkness. Regardless, this black tint is meant to show it's predominance over it's dragon slayer counterpart. Because God Slayer magic is said to be able to take on different properties and effects, insuring no two God slayer magics are alike, Darkness God slayer magic is said to have a freezing effect. The darkness created through the use of this magic has been recorded to reach temperatures below -196 degrees Celsius (-321 degrees Fahrenheit). The darkness devours all heat, replacing it with temperatures low enough to instantly freeze most liquids. This magic has been known to fluctuate depending on the users own will, meaning the temperature of the darkness can be raised though said temperature will never exceed anything above -17 degrees Celsius (0 degrees Fahrenheit) meaning that those who encounter this darkness created through the use of Darkness God slayer magic will never experience warmth when in it's presence. The darkness utilized in this form of God slayer magic has been know to take on physical form, allowing the user to bludgeon or cut opponents with it. Users can also mold the darkness into different shapes and forms, allowing them to create weapons, armors or more dynamic creations such as animals and other beasts to attack their foes. God slayers, like all slayers, possess a different physiology than that of a regular human, their body being morphed by the magic into that of a God's. The magic transforming the user's magic origin, allowing them to possess such powerful magic. This change occurs during the user's training with said magic, eventually allowing the user to embody their element. Users of this form of God slayer magic possess a special ability within their eyes which allow them to see perfectly in the dark. This ability can be turned off or one by the user at any time. Darkness God slayers are immune to all forms of Darkness or Shadow based attacks, being able to consume them to replenish their own magic reserves as well as heal wounds. Unlike other forms of Slayer Magic, God slayers can consume their own their own element even if it is created through the use of their own magic. They will feel no ill effects from doing so though they can only regain what they put into it, meaning they are simply replenishing the energy that had exerted to create said spell. God slayers have also been know to consume elements other than their own, combining both within their bodies to increase their power an abilities. Spells Trivia *Permission to create this page was given by Per. *Permission to have changed this magic from Shadow GS to Darkness GS was given by Per Category:Lost Magic Category:Tojima Shisen Category:Blackdagger01 Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Slayer Magic